


best you remember, son

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, kono-is-a-badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more to Kono than her job</p>
            </blockquote>





	best you remember, son

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thenewpub  
> The prompt was :Devil in a Blue Dress

Kono was so much a part of the team, “one of the guys”, that it was easy to forget she wasn't actually one of the 'guys'.

She could strip her sidearm and reassemble it with her eyes closed. Literally.

She could take out a guy twice her size with a flying scissor kick.

You did not ever want her to punch you in the face, it fucking hurt. A lot. She loved blowing shit up as much as their fearless leader.  
She could go shot for shot on with Danny on tequila night until she drank him under the table.

And Steve might be a sailor but she could cuss fit to make _him_ blush.

She was as steady on an undercover as anyone Danny had ever worked with.

Fierce and loyal and tough as nails she had made more than one perp _cry_ by trying it on with her.

But when she stepped out of the locker room dressed for their latest undercover, blue silk wrapped around that body like it was sown on, between the four of her team-mates there was not a coherent thought formed in the war room. You could have heard a pin drop until Jenna whispered “Wow”.

Just because they all forgot sometimes that she was a woman didn’t mean she couldn't remind them once in a while.

The first one of them that tried open a door for her was still going to get punch in the throat.


End file.
